battlebornfandomcom-20200223-history
Incursion
This strategic competitive multiplayer mode drops the player in the middle of a war zone with a simple objective: Driving minions into enemy territory to find and destroy their two Sentry Bots. Meanwhile, the other team is aiming to do the same exact thing, so the game quickly becomes a balancing act of defending territory and escorting waves of minions on the assault. The path to victory is paved with opportunities for strategic players to take advantage of their environment, such as recruiting powerful Thrall mercenaries to fight for your team, or using Shards to activate buildable tactical structures, including Automatic Turrets to attack the enemy, or Healing Stations which regenerate health over time for the team that activates them. Team composition is also critical, and although offensive attackers are important, a good support or healer can be vital to keeping teammates in the fight for the last star in the universe. There are three maps for this mode. They are Overgrowth, Echelon, and Monuments. Incursion-at-a-Glance: Keep your eyes on the prize. Although kills will grant you XP, your primary targets are those two giant enemy spider Sentry Drones on the other side of the map. The first enemy Sentry Drone sits just past the midfield point of the map. The second, bigger Sentry Drone is situated at the far end of the map near the enemy team's base. Destroying the base Sentry Drone ends the game. Each Sentry is marked with a shield icon on the mini-map. Destroy small and large Shard clusters to collect Shards. Small clusters are available at the start of the game and large clusters spawn after two minutes then respawn two minutes after being destroyed. Use Shards to purchase buildable tactical structures which are located strategically around the map. These buildables can then be upgraded using Shards to make them more efficient and more resistant to enemy attacks. Buildables will be available to purchase again approximately 20 seconds after they’ve been destroyed. *Automatic Turrets **Turrets have different types of offensive armaments and will attack any foe in sight, enemy minions and Battleborn alike. *Healing Station **The Healing station will regenerate health over time in an area around the station for the team who purchases it. *Accelerators **Accelerators give a speed boost to friendly Battleborn and minions when passing next to them. *Super Minions **Super Minions can be purchased in the team’s base and are well worth the Shards. Their ability to sustain and deal more damage than other minions adds additional firepower to your team. Best Practice *Remember that the goal here is to punch through the enemy line and destroy their Sentry Drones – as tempting as it might be, don’t make the enemy Battleborn your priority. *Time your team pushes to the waves of minions and let your minions take the brunt of the attack. Ranged heroes can hang back and help the minions chip away at the Sentry’s shields. As soon as the Sentry Drone’s shield is down, be ready to go all-in to damage it. *Use map elevation to your advantage. Ranged heroes can snipe enemies from afar while teammates flank enemies for easy kills and quick finishes. *Team composition matters – Offensive attackers are important, but a good support or healer can be vital to keeping teammates in the fight. Heroes like Miko, Ambra, or Kleese can leave healing and shielding abilities at safe fallback locations. *Consider your teammates choices when choosing your hero. Pair a defensive hero, such as Montana, Attikus, or Boldur, with a support hero to help them hold the front line longer. *Be ready for the attack. Abilities like Oscar Mike’s Ultimate attack – Airstrike – are great for a bringing down big damage over large areas. Combine that with his Stealth ability, and you can sneak in and order the game-winning Airstrike on top of the last Sentry Drone. Other good distanced damage-dealers to consider: Ambra for her Extinction Event, and Benedict’s guided missile, Boomsday. *Be sure to push and push hard when enough of the enemy team is down and waiting to respawn. *Build, build, build! Buildable tactical structures are highly contested and provide strategic advantages or challenges and can turn the tide of a battle. Either team can purchase a structure or destroy an enemy’s structure. *Designate a player to be the primary Shard collector and purchaser of tactical structures. Communicate with your team to plan when and where to purchase structures in order to maximize your offensive and defensive strategies and optimize your Shard-spending. *Hire those Thralls! Lurking on the sides of the map are capturable points that will allow you to hire hulking Thrall mercenaries who will join your team and fight alongside you. *Don't forget to Teleport! Teleport allows you to quickly return to base and heal up after an intense battle. Late in the game when respawn timers get high, you're much better off taking the short amount of time needed to return to base than being knocked out of the game. Media Images Battleborn Incursion FP Toby 01.jpg Battleborn Incursion FP Reyna 01.jpg Battleborn Incursion FP El-Dragon 01.jpg Battleborn Incursion FP Deande 01.jpg Battleborn Incursion FP Ambra 01.jpg Battleborn Incursion 3P Thrall-Capture 01.jpg Battleborn Incursion 3P Shock-Turret 01.jpg Battleborn Incursion 3P Sentry-Combat 02.jpg Battleborn Incursion 3P Minions 01.jpg Battleborn Incursion 3P Combat 01.jpg Videos Battleborn Incursion Let's Play References Official Website - Incursion Mode de:Überfall Category:Incursion Category:Versus